


Make Me Your Maria (I'm Already On My Knees)

by inkin_brushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: "Your mouth is pretty too," Junmyeon said, shakily zooming in on Jongdae's smile. It gave him an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about Suho filming Chen while Chen gives him a blowjob. That's it. That's the whole fic. Inspired by [this](http://spoopyvixx.tumblr.com/post/69257052436) gifset/moment.

“Are you serious right now,” Jongdae deadpanned, staring up at Junmyeon from his position kneeling at Junmyeon’s feet.

“Well,” Junmyeon said weakly, turning the camcorder over in his hands. “Yes, I am.”

Jongdae sighed heavily, but didn’t protest, so Junmyeon flipped the screen open, turning the camera on. “This is going to end up on the internet, I can feel it,” Jongdae grumbled. 

“No, it isn’t,” Junmyeon replied absently, trying to get the lens to focus as Jongdae plucked at the button of his jeans. 

“I can see the tabloid headlines now,” Jongdae continued, pulling Junmyeon’s zipper down and carefully taking out his cock, already nearly fully hard, “ _EXO’s Chen sucks cock like a pro_.”

“It’s not going to end up online,” Junmyeon said, a bit too loudly. “It’s just-- it’s for me, you know? For when you go back to China and we’re apart--”

“Oh my God, you’re a sap,” Jongdae said, but he was laughing, no malice in his voice. Junmyeon went back to fiddling with the camcorder, pressing record tentatively, watching as a little red dot started blinking in the corner of the screen. Without warning Jongdae’s lips parted and he leaned forward, taking the head of Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth

“Ah, wait, stop, give me a second--” Junmyeon gasped, twisting the screen on the camcorder so that when he brought it down to capture Jongdae’s profile as he swallowed Junmyeon’s cock down, he could still see the screen.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, sucking lightly at the head of Junmyeon’s cock, but he waited until Junmyeon was done moving the camera before he bobbed down, taking Junmyeon in until he hit the back of Jongdae’s throat. Junmyeon gasped, and thanks to the camera he could see Jongdae smirking slightly around his cock. Jongdae sucked hard as he pulled off, his cheeks hollowing, and there were those gorgeous cheekbones, standing out starkly in the sharp lighting. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon mumbled, fighting to hold the camera steady. “You’re so pretty.”

Jongdae pulled back until he was just barely kissing the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, his tongue flicking against the slit lightly. He blinked up at Junmyeon, lips slightly curved, as if to say _I know_. He reached up to grip Junmyeon’s cock, fingers circling around him and giving him a few pumps, the skin slick from saliva and precome. He was still staring up at Junmyeon when he bobbed forward again, but instead of taking Junmyeon into his mouth he let Junmyeon’s cock slide against his cheek, smearing wetness across his left cheekbone. Junmyeon made an embarrassing high pitched little noise, something between a gasp and a whimper, and the camera shook so badly that he reached out and put his free hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, bracing himself. 

“You really do like my cheekbones, don’t you,” Jongdae said breathlessly. He turned his head so he could mouth at the side of Junmyeon’s cock, his fingertips gently pressing into the head.

Junmyeon blushed. “Your eyelashes are pretty too.”

Jongdae laughed, just a soft little puff of air, and then dipped down to lick a thick stripe up the underside of Junmyeon’s cock, from base to tip, before taking him into his mouth again and beginning a proper rhythm. His cheekbone was still wet, and Junmyeon wanted to touch it, press his fingers into the soft skin of Jongdae’s cheek and feel himself inside Jongdae’s mouth. But he had the camera in his right hand. Instead he slid his free hand from Jongdae’s shoulder to the back of his head, hair sliding between his fingers. He pushed down gently, forcing his cock that bit deeper into Jongdae’s throat, and for the first time that afternoon Jongdae gagged. The camera caught the tears that gathered in his eyes from that, and Junmyeon panned down, to his mouth, his pretty lips stretched widely around Junmyeon, chin slick.

“I can’t do this,” Junmyeon gasped. “This was a bad idea.”

Jongdae chuckled around him, and Junmyeon’s cock twitched in his mouth, which just encouraged him. He sucked harder, corkscrewing every time he pulled back, tongue pressing firmly against the underside of Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon was close, so close, and as he shuddered the camera faltered, lens pointing down, catching a glimpse of Jongdae palming himself through his jeans, and Junmyeon tipped over the edge with a small cry of Jongdae’s name. 

Jongdae pulled back a bit so he could suckle at the head of Junmyeon’s cock as he came, hand pumping the rest of his length. He kept going even as Junmyeon came down, and Junmyeon made a small noise of protest, pushing Jongdae gently so he fell back on his heels, humming happily.

Jongdae looked up at Junmyeon smugly, his kitten lips pulled up in a smirk. He gripped Junmyeon’s wrist, aiming the camera at his own face. He was a mess, face slick with sweat and hair sticking to his forehead, lips shining, and as Junmyeon watched he opened his mouth, showing he still had Junmyeon’s come in his mouth. Junmyeon jerked, but Jongdae’s hand around his wrist kept the camera fairly steady. He stuck his tongue out a little, almost impishly, and Junmyeon’s come dripped off, down his chin. Jongdae quickly closed his mouth again firmly to keep any more from escaping, panned the camera down so it could catch his throat working as he swallowed.

Junmyeon’s hand went lax and Jongdae took the camera from him, shutting it off and putting it aside. He felt more that a little dazed. Jongdae got to his feet and pecked Junmyeon’s lips. “We could keep going with that if you want,” he said, nodding to the camera, “but I don’t really want anyone else to ever see the way you look when I’m fucking you.”

“I told you, it’s not going to end up on the internet,” Junmyeon said exasperatedly, but nevertheless when Jongdae pushed him down onto the bed, he didn’t reach for the camera again.


End file.
